Sorpresa
by Hoshi of Death
Summary: ¿Que sorpresas crees que te depara la vida? ¿una traición? o talvez ¿un hermoso cumpleaños a lado de tus mejores amigos?...mal summary...mi primer SoMa!


**Tsuki y yo:** Hola a todos! :)

**Yo:** bueno antes que nada quiero dedicar este fic a Tsubaki2345 porque hoy es su cumpleaños y aunque no la concozca en persona yo la considero una buena amiga

**Tsuki:** si ¡Feliz cumpleaños chica! te deseamos lo mejor este y todos los dias, abrazos desde México :3

**Yo:** espero que este pequeño fic te guste, lo hice con todo mi corazon y esfuerzo

**Tsuki:** si hubieran visto casi se le daña el cerebro por pensar en la trama de este fic jajaja

**Yo:** Tsuki callate!...ejem, como decia, este es un pequeño regalo de mi para ti (ay no, apoco XD), talves no haya quedado como queria pero bueno considerando que es la primera ves que escribo acerca de esta pareja como principal

**Tsuki:** tu siempre terminas escribiendo cosas que no salen como las habias planeado

**Yo:** LO SÉEEEE T.T y es por eso que me detesto...soy un ser asimetrico que no merece que esto sea leido y tampoco meresco amigos tan buenos T_T

**Tsuki:** ay ya empezo con sus bipolaridades...bueno en lo que Hoshi termina de llorar y se decide a salir de debajo de la cama quiero decirles que este es el primer SoMa que la llorona esa escribe y espero que lo disfruten al igual que ella disfruto al hacerlo

**Yo:** sniff sniff espero que sean sinceros en sus comentarios y no sean malos conmigo, el fic tiene ligero KiRona y LiRag (no me resisti)...sin mas que agregar...a lo que vamos

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, yo solo he temado prestados los personajes para hacer este retorcido fic de regalo a mi amiga Tsubaki...espero te guste amiga ;3

* * *

**Sorpresa**

**POV Maka**

Como rayos fue que termine aquí, en la biblioteca, en compañía de Tsubaki –quien se ve extrañamente nerviosa y desesperada- cuando se supone que debo estar celebrando mi cumpleaños

Mi cumpleaños...si es hoy; se supone que debo estar feliz pues hoy se cumple otro año de vida, hoy celebro un año mas desde mi nacimiento…pero no estoy ni feliz, ni contenta ni nada…mas bien estoy triste, algo enojada y talvez decepcionada

Nadie, absolutamente nadie (ni mi mejor amiga, ni mi novio) pareció recordar que hoy es mi aniversario

Suspiro pesadamente y miro a mi acompañante que esta sentada frente a mi, Tsubaki me sonríe amble pero nerviosamente y yo trato de devolverle el gesto pero mas bien solo es una mueca de aburrimiento

Vuelvo a suspirar y dirijo mi mirada hacia la ventana que esta a mi lado derecho…el cielo esta tan azul y despejado, los pajarillos cantan, el sol ilumina hermosamente la ciudad y yo aquí, atrapada entre estas cuatro paredes con anaqueles llenos de libros rodeándome, esperando que Blair aparezca de una ves a avisarnos que la comida ya esta lista y así poder irme al departamento y encerrarme en mi habitación para descansar y olvidarme de este día

Vuelvo mi mirada al libro que estaba 'leyendo' y trato de comprender lo que dice la oración en la que me quede, pero mi mente en estos momentos no puede concentrarse, jamás pensé que un libro llegase a aburrirme tanto o que me hartara teniéndolo frente a mí

Me doy por vencida, cierro el libro cuidadosamente, y fijo mi mirada de nuevo en la ventana, recuesto mi cabeza en los brazos (los cuales están reposando en la mesa)

-¿Te sientes bien Maka-chan?-pregunta Tsubaki con ligera preocupación

-Si, es solo que estoy cansada-contesto sin siquiera mirarla

Cierro los ojos, dejo escapar otro suspiro y mi mente comienza a viajar hasta el comienzo de mi lamentación, que es cuando este horrible, patético y triste día dio inicio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día dio comienzo como muchos otros en esta época del año; una hermosa mañana con un sol brillante, el cielo despejado y el clima perfecto…en resumen el día perfecto

Mis sueños quedaron truncos por el sonido del despertador, pero no me importo; con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha rápida

Soul aun dormía cuando me introduje al baño, me duche con agua tibia para empezar el día relajada. Cuando termine, seque mi cuerpo y me envolví con la toalla para salir rumbo a mi habitación, me vestí, cepille y peine mi cabello como de costumbre, cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a una gata con un gracioso sombrero de bruja

-¡Bueno días Maka-chan!-saludo con una enorme sonrisa

-Buenos días Blair-respondí también sonriendo

-Que bueno que ya estés despierta, el desayuno ya esta listo

-Ah gracias, en seguida voy… ¿Soul sigue dormido?-pregunte terminando de arreglar mi cabello

-Si, pero enseguida iré a despertarlo

-Gracias Blair…oh y no se te ocurra despertarlo como es tu costumbre

-Descuida Maka, Soul ya es un hombre comprometido, no seria capaz de hacer nada que pueda molestarte, creo

Y tras eso la felina salio rumbo a la habitación de mi compañero y novio

_-'¿Hombre comprometido?'-_pensé, jajaja que graciosa manera de hablar tiene esa chica acerca de nuestro noviazgo

Suspire al pensar en esa palabra. _'Noviazgo'_ eso es lo que Soul y yo teníamos desde el baile de navidad*** **y ya hacia casi 5 meses de eso…era extremadamente feliz y afortunada al tener al chico mas _cool_ e idota de todo el Shibusen

Salí de mi cuarto con dirección a la cocina y en el camino me encontré con un recién bañado Soul (su cara aun se veía soñolienta), él ya traía puestos unos pantalones negros y rodeando su cuello se encontraba su toalla

-Buenos días dormilón-dije alegremente dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla

-Buenos días amor-contesto sonriendo

-Awww que tiernos-dijo Blair en su forma humana, con corazoncitos en los ojos haciendo que nos sonrojáramos

-¿No tienes que irte ya?-dijo mi compañero a modo de regaño pero visiblemente rojo

-Oh es cierto, se me hace tarde para el trabajo…nos vemos mas tarde chicos y no hagan travesuras jijiji-se despidió y salio rápidamente por la ventana, tomando su forma gatuna y aterrizando perfectamente en el techo del vecino

-Argh esa gata me las va a pagar…-dijo mi compañero ruborizado de pies a cabeza

-Tranquilo…-conteste tratando de ocultar mi propio rubor-vamos a desayunar-dije tratando de cambiar el tema

-Está bien, adelante en lo que voy a terminar de vestirme-dijo y se fue a su habitación a ponerse rápidamente una playera blanca ajustada y sus zapatos, cuando salio de su habitación llevaba su chaqueta negra bajo el brazo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estábamos en la cocina cuando de repente a mi mente volvió el recuerdo de este día tan especial para mí

-¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?-pregunte inocentemente mientras comíamos nuestro desayuno

-Mmmm…no, ¿acaso es algo importante?-pregunto

-Al menos para mi si-conteste

-Ay ¿no me digas que hoy hay examen?...no estudie, volveré a reprobar y eso no seria cool-dijo con cara de susto y preocupación

-No Soul, no hay examen…-eso pareció tranquilizarlo- ¿en serio no recuerdas que día es hoy?-presione-recuerda…

-Pues…es 21 de mayo-dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia a la fecha

-Exacto… ¿recuerdas que se celebra hoy?

-Mmmm… ¿la independencia de Groelandia?-pregunto sonriendo nervioso

Yo estaba perdiendo la paciencia… ¿es que enserio podía ser tan imbécil y olvidadizo?

-No idiota…-conteste elevando mi voz-es mí…

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggg_

Mi frase quedo incompleta por el sonido del teléfono que sonó escandalosamente desde la sala

-Yo contesto-dijo él y de un salto se levanto de la mesa y salio de la cocina corriendo

Admito que estaba enfadada por su olvido…digo no es muy difícil recordar un día especial para alguien especial… ¿o es que yo no era especial para Soul?

Con curiosidad me acerque a la puerta de la cocina y la entreabrí para poder escuchar lo que Soul hablaba con la misteriosa persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea

-…si lo sé(…)-hablaba Soul con una ligera sonrisa en los labios-ella no sospecha nada(…)completamente seguro(…)te prometo que no pasara nada malo, ella lo entenderá(…)talvez al principio se sorprenda pero no creo que le tome mucha importancia, somos sus amigos después de todo(…)estoy seguro que en cuanto le digamos a los demás lo que sucede ellos nos apoyaran(…)claro que si, no tienes de que preocuparte(…)no sé, ¿ya hablaste con Kid?(…)bien, yo le digo hoy a Black*Star(…)ok, nos vemos al rato(…)pasare por ti a tu habitación, necesito verte(…)es que, hay algo que quiero preguntarte(…)de acuerdo nos vemos en 10 minutos Chrona(…)adiós-colgó con un suspiro y una sonrisa reluciente

¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaba engañándome con mi mejor amiga?

No, no, talvez no era eso, talvez solo necesitaba decirle algo respecto a Kid o talvez sea algo relacionado con respecto a la escuela…si talvez sea eso…espero que sea eso

Me despegue rápidamente de la puerta al ver que volvía a la cocina y me senté a la mesa, tomando mi posición original para que él no sospechara que había escuchado su conversación telefónica

-Aaaaay-suspiro aun sonriente

-¿Quién era?-pregunte tratando de ocultar mis crecientes celos

-Chrona

-¿En serio?-pregunte con falsa sorpresa-¿y que quería? ¿Por qué no me la comunicaste?

-Bueno, ella quería hablar conmigo, no contigo

-¿Y como de que quería hablar contigo?, si se puede saber

-No te pongas celosa, solo quería saludar, ya sabes decir buenos días y todo eso

-Aaaah que bien… ¿algo mas?... ¡y no estoy celosa!

-Mmmm…no

_-'Mentiroso, ya sabia que todos los hombres son iguales'_-dije en mi mente

-Bien es mejor que me vaya…tengo cosas por hacer-dijo levantándose y llevando sus platos sucios al fregadero, los lavo rápido y salio de la cocina

-¿Qué?...pe-pero ¿no me llevaras a la escuela?-pregunte sorprendida siguiéndolo fuera de la cocina

-Le mande un mensaje a Black y me dijo que él y Tsubaki pasarían por ti para acompañarte a la escuela-respondió sin mirarme mientras se ponía su chaqueta y tomaba las llaves de la moto que se encontraban a un lado del teléfono-así no iras sola-antes de salir por la puerta principal me beso la mejilla, me sonrió-nos vemos allá, te quiero-dijo y después se fue, dejándome sola en nuestro departamento

_-'No puedo creerlo, en serio no es nada relacionado con la escuela ¿verdad?'_-pensé tristemente, derramando una solitaria lagrima, la cual seque rápidamente-No, no debo sacar conclusiones apresuradas, debo confiar en él-me dije a mi misma con decisión

20 minutos después de que Soul se fuera, llegaron Black*Star y Tsubaki

Después de saludarlos, golpear a Black por idiota y tranquilizar a Tsubaki diciéndole que el imbecil seguía vivo, salimos rumbo al Shibusen

Llegamos a la escuela con 5 minutos de retraso (cortesía de Black*Star) y fue por eso que la primera clase nos tuvimos que quedar afuera en el pasillo mientras Asuza-sensei terminaba de dar la clase…bonita forma de festejar un cumpleaños (nótese mi sarcasmo)

Cuando la clase termino, entramos al salón (no sin antes recibir una reprimenda por parte de la sensei) y fuimos a sentarnos a nuestros lugares respectivos…pero había algo raro, Soul no estaba en su asiento, el cual es junto al mío

-Hola Maka-chan~-saludo Patty ruidosa e infantilmente, era ella quien ocupaba el lugar de mi arma

-Hola-salude sin prestarle demasiada atención y pesé mi vista por todo el salón buscándolo por entre todos mis compañeros

Y allí estaba él, junto a la peli-rosa, al lado derecho de mi albino novio se encontraba Liz y al otro lado de esta estaba Ragnarok; al lado izquierdo de mi amiga se encontraba su novio (osease Kid) los cinco se encontraban hablando de algo que parecía interesante y divertido (aunque Chrona se veía algo nerviosa)

-¿Me pregunto de que estarán hablando?-me pregunte a mi misma en voz alta

-Creo que hablan de algo que sucede entre Chrona-chan y Soul-kun-contesto Patty sin inmutarse ante lo que decía, volteé a verla con los ojos bien abiertos… y después me gire para ver a los chicos de nuevo

¿Es que acaso si me engañaba con mi mejor amiga y no le importaba hacerlo justo delante de mis narices?

Soul debió sentir que lo miraba con detenimiento, porque dejo de hablar con los otros cuatro y dirigió su mirada hacia mí, me sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo; los otros también voltearon a verme e imitaron su acción, excepto Chrona quien simplemente sonrió y Ragnarok quien solo me vio unos segundos para después volver su mirada

De repente Soul acerco su boca al oído de la espadachina y le susurro algo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara bastante y asintiera con la cabeza lentamente; cuando termino de susurrarle, le sonrió y segundos después se levanto de donde estaba sentado y fue a hablar de algo con Tsubaki (quien se encontraba 3 mesas arriba de donde él estaba)

-Ah creo que mi tiempo en este lugar ha terminado, fue lindo hacerte compañía~-dijo la Thompson menor a la par que tomaba sus dibujos y se dirigía al asiento vacío junto a su hermana mayor, que era el que antes ocupaba Ragnarok, puesto que este había tomado el asiento junto a su 'hermana', asiento donde se encontraba anteriormente Soul

Y hablando del rey de roma, Soul volvió a mi lado cuando termino de charlar con la pelinegra; trato de hacerme platica, pero yo (cobarde u orgullosamente) lo ignore, aguantándome las ganas de golpearlo hasta dejarlo en estado de coma y de llorar

Las clases transcurrieron más lento para mí el día de hoy; estaba triste pues todos mis amigos se habían olvidado de felicitarme este día

Pero lo que me ponía más triste era que mi mejor amiga y mi novio me estaban traicionando, teniendo una relación a mis espaldas

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggg_

La campana de salida

Jamás pensé que estaría tan aliviada y contenta por escucharla; así que, como alma que lleva el diablo, salí disparada del salón rumbo al sanitario

Después de pasar 10 minutos en el baño encerrada, decidí ir al salón recoger algunas de mis cosas que había olvidado

En mi camino hacia el salón pase frente a una de las tantas puertas que daban a uno de los múltiples y pequeños balcones privados de Shibusen y note que esta estaba entre abierta

Con curiosidad me acerque hasta la puerta y trate de observar por entre la pequeña abertura, lo primero que vi fue a una pareja la cual hablaba, pero con solo un ojo no distinguía muy bien de quienes se trataba, así que abrí la puerta un poco mas y…oh por Shinigami-sama, lo que descubrí me dejo helada…eran Chrona y Soul…solos y bastante cerca para mi gusto

-¿Qué demo…?-detuve mi frase al oír que estaban hablando, guarde silencio para escuchar lo que decían

-¿Estas seguro de que esto esta bien? ¿De que lo que hacemos es correcto?-pregunto en un susurro nervioso la peli-rosa

-Por su puesto-contesto Soul sin perder la calma

-Pero lo estamos haciendo a sus espaldas…-dijo con voz baja-sabes que no me gusta guardar secretos y mucho menos a Maka

-Lo sé Chrona, pero estoy seguro de que esto le gustara

-_¿Cómo demonios un engaño me va a gustar?-_me pregunte mentalmente

-¿Qué sucederá si no lo acepta?

-Hay que mantener la mente positiva

-Es que tengo miedo a que todo pueda salir mal y ella ya no quiera seguir siendo mi amiga-dijo ella ocultando su rostro lloroso entre sus manos

-Tranquila…-dijo Soul abrazando a Chrona de manera protectora-si algo sale mal, yo cargare con la culpa y así tu no tendrás nada de que preocuparte

-Gracias Soul-kun-respondió la chica devolviendo el abrazo-pero aun así no me gustaría que ella se enojara contigo por mi culpa-dijo separándose ligeramente de él sin llegar a romper el abrazo

-No te preocupes, ambos estamos en esto y esto es lo que los dos queremos, además tenemos el apoyo de los otros y si a ella no le gusta entonces es una cabeza hueca-rió

-Eres un buen chico Soul-kun-dijo mi 'amiga' dándole un tierno abrazo

-Tú también lo eres Chrona, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti y por eso y mucho mas mereces ser feliz…-dijo besando su frente de forma cariñosa

-Maka-chan es afortunada de tenerte

-Al igual que Kid contigo

Que hipócritas eran aquellos dos que se decían nuestros amigos, hablando de Kid y de mi cuando estaban juntos, engañándonos cruelmente, jugando con nosotros como si fuéramos viles muñecos sin sentimientos

No estaba dispuesta a oír más de su hipocresía, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude, tratando de alejarme lo más que pudiera de ese lugar

Mientras corría por el pasillo con la mirada gacha y con lagrimas nublando mi visión, no me fije que alguien venia igual de distraído hacia mi y por ende chocamos…el impacto fue fuerte haciendo que retrocediéramos y cayéramos con un sonido sordo

-Auch mi simétrico trasero…-se quejo la persona con la que choque-lo lamento mu… ¿Maka?… ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto

Yo levante mi rostro para mirar de frente a la otra persona

-Kid…-susurre limpiándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

-Déjame ayudarte-se levanto del suelo, se sacudió el traje y después me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar, gesto que yo acepte

-Gracias-agradecí cuando ya estaba de pie, soltándole la mano rápidamente

-¿Ahora si podrías decirme por que estabas llorando?-pregunto preocupado

-Yo…-¿debía decirle acerca de lo de Chrona?

Él amaba a Chrona y ella lo amaba a él, ¿entonces por que ella lo engañaba así? Él no merecía esto, ni él ni yo

-¿Tu…?-pregunto dándome a entender que estaba escuchando y que podía continuar

-Es que yo…yo-yo…nada, no es nada importante-no, no podía decirle lo que había visto, él tenia derecho a saberlo, pero yo no era la persona correcta para decírselo

-Puedes confiar en mi, desahógate si eso te hace sentir mejor-dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro

-Bueno, yo…es que yo…

-Hey plana, rayitas-llamo Ragnarok con su usual forma de saludarnos

-Por favor no nos llames así-recrimino Kid

-Tsk, como sea… ¿oigan no han visto a la tonta de Chrona?-preguntó el mayor

-No, de hecho yo también la estaba buscando…Maka de casualidad ¿tu no la habrás visto?-pregunto, Ragnarok y él me miraban, esperando mi respuesta pacientemente

-Bueno…yo…etto…

-Hey chicos-esta ves la que me interrumpió fue Liz quien venia acompañada de los demás, yo suspire aliviada

-¿Oigan alguien ha visto a Soul?-pregunto Black*Star

-No-contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

-¿Y a Chrona?-pregunto la espada demoníaca

-Tampoco-contesto Liz

-Que raro… ¿se nos habrán adelantado?-dijo Kid en forma pensativa

-Miren ahí van-grito Patty señalando detrás de mí

-Vamos con ellos-dijo Liz y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ellos, seguidas de Ragnarok, Kid y Black*Star, dejándome sola con Tsubaki

-Maka-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto tocando mi hombro, su voz sonaba levemente preocupada

-No Tsubaki, creo que no-dije en un suspiro tratando de retener las lágrimas

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Es que…creo que Soul me esta engañando con Chrona

-Esa es una acusación muy fuerte… ¿estas segura de eso?

-Si, quisiera que no pero los he visto muy juntos estas ultimas horas

-No debes sacar conclusiones apresuradas Maka-chan, sabes que todos somos muy unidos, somos amigos y es normal que estemos juntos

-Pero es que eso es diferente, ellos se la han pasado juntos hoy y a solas la mayor parte del tiempo

-Sabes que Soul-kun pude ser un tonto pero te quiere mucho y lo mismo pasa con Chrona-chan, ella quiere mucho a Kid-kun y a ti también como para hacerles eso que tu dices…talvez te equivocas y solo están planeando algo para darte una sorpresa

-Espero que tengas razón Tsubaki-dije derramando aquellas lagrimas que no pude seguir deteniendo

-Tranquila, no tienes porque llorar, ellos nunca harían algo así-hablo Tsubaki abrazándome cariñosa y maternalmente

-No es solo por eso por que lloro-hable aun en el abrazo

-¿Entonces a que se debe?-pregunto Tsubaki separándome un poco de ella

-Bueno, es que parece que todos se han olvidado de mí

-¿A que te refieres?-volvió a preguntar mientras me pasaba un pañuelo para secar mis ojos

-Bueno, es que hoy es mí…

-Tsubaki-grito Soul a lo lejos corriendo hacia nosotras

-¿Qué sucede Soul-kun?

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas?

-Yo me voy-dije dando media vuelta decidida a irme cuando una mano tomo mi muñeca evitando así que me fuera

-Espera aquí Maka, enseguida te regreso a Tsubaki para que sigan platicando, no me voy a tardar-dijo mi arma sonriendo de lado

-Como quieras-dije soltándome de su agarre, cosa que pareció confundirlo y sorprenderlo

Y así se alejaron de mí, dándome la espalda mientras hablaban

Soul parecía divertido mientras hablaba ya que en toda su charla mantuvo una sonrisa y Tsubaki simplemente lo veía seria, asintiendo y respondiendo a lo que le decía el chico

Pasaron 10 o 15 minutos en los que hablaron de algo que yo no pude saber y cuando terminaron, volvieron a donde yo me encontraba

-Bueno yo me voy, tengo varias cosas que hacer

-De acuerdo, yo iré a la biblioteca para hacer una investigación para una tarea… ¿quisieras acompañarme Maka-chan?-pregunto la pelinegra amablemente

-Está bien-respondí indiferente

-Bien, en ese caso enviare a Blair a buscarlas cuando la comida esté lista, ¿les perece?

-Como sea-conteste secamente

-Bien, Tsubaki cuento contigo-dijo el albino palmeando su hombro ligeramente

-Claro-contesto la mencionada con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Adiós chicas, nos vemos al rato-dijo mi compañero mientras se alejaba, yo baje el rostro para no verlo mas y Tsubaki se despidió de él con un movimiento de la mano

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunte

-Si, claro-me sonrió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así fue como termine en la biblioteca con mi amiga y aburrida a mas no poder

En verdad como deseo que este día termine, ya no quiero seguir pensando, lamentándome, sintiéndome mal por mi misma…

Toc toc

Un ligero golpeteo en la ventana llamo mi atención y la de mi compañera…era Blair en su forma gatuna, quien nos saludaba y sonreía desde el otro lado del vidrio

_-'Al fin'-_pensé

-Oh mira, ya esta aquí Blair-chan-dijo Tsubaki cerrando el libro que tenia en las manos

-Si, por fin podremos ir a casa-respondí calmadamente

-Si, claro-sonrió insegura

En la salida principal del Shibusen nos encontramos con Blair y nos fuimos las tres juntas al apartamento que compartía con mi arma

Íbamos caminando tranquilamente por las calles casi desiertas (yo iba cargando a Blair), el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte, iba perdida en pensamientos de nuevo, cuando Tsubaki empezó una nueva conversación

-Maka-chan, ¿aun sigues molesta?-pregunto jugando con sus manos, signo de que estaba nerviosa

-No lo sé-conteste sin mirarla-supongo que no estoy completamente enojada sino…

-¿Triste?-completo la pelinegra

-Tal vez, aunque también un poco decepcionada-conteste bajando el rostro, Blair me miraba con preocupación reflejada en sus ojitos

-¿De Soul-kun y Chrona-chan o de todos nosotros?

-No lo sé, talvez si, talvez no, o talvez sea de mi misma

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo?

-Claro-conteste con la voz apagada

-Yo creo que no debes sacar conclusiones apresuradas; tal ves yo no sepa como te sientes con esta situación por la que estas pasando en este momento, pero no debes enojarte por algo que no sabes si es cierto

-Pero se abrazaron cariñosamente, Soul nunca me ha abrazado así…

-Talvez Soul-kun se haya encariñado con Chrona-chan como todos nosotros lo hemos hecho, y talvez sienta la necesidad de protegerla como lo hacen tu, Kid-kun, Ragnarok-kun, Marie-sensei, Stein-sensei e incluso Black*Star lo hace. No debes pensar en que ella pueda llegar a traicionarte porque ambas sabemos que nunca seria capaz, al menos no de nuevo. Ella te quiere como a una hermana Maka-chan, y Soul-kun te ama mucho, ¿en verdad crees que serian capaces de lastimarte de alguna forma?

-No lo sé…supongo que no

-Exacto, y por eso creo que deberías darles aunque sea el beneficio de la duda

-Creo que tienes razón-sonreí ligeramente

-Además talvez no es que estén juntos en secreto o algo parecido, sino que talvez planean darte una pequeña y hermosa sorpresa

-Si tienes razón, no volveré a desconfiar de nadie, bueno no al menos hasta que descubra la verdad

-Así se habla Maka-chan-vitoreo Blair desde mis brazos

-Bien ya llegamos-dije con una fuerza renovada

-Si-contestaron mis dos acompañantes con la misma energía

Subimos las escaleras despacio, platicando de cosas triviales; en un momento de descuido Blair salto de mis brazos y se adelanto al departamento, pero yo no le tome mucha importancia

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta el tercer piso entre risas, cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de entrada, puse mi llave en el cerrojo y gire la perilla

Al abrir la puerta vi que todo el departamento se encontraba oscuro y solitario, las persianas de la sala estaban completamente cerradas y no dejaban pasar la luz del sol, por lo que decidí prender las luces

_Click_

-¡SORPRESA!-fue lo que recibí (aparte de un susto horrible) al encender las luces

-Chicos…-fue lo único que pude decir ante aquel susto y sorpresa

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Maka!-dijeron los chicos saliendo completamente de sus escondites, dirigiéndose a mí

Eran mis amigos, aquellos chicos que llegue a detestar por un momento por no recordar mi cumpleaños…que egocéntrica y tonta fui al pensar solo en mí y en por no confiar en que mis amigos no habían recordado este día

-¿Pero como…?-pregunte torpemente mientras uno por uno me abrazaban y felicitaban-¿Qué significa todo esto?-pregunte sin salir aun del shock

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso creíste que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños tontita?-pregunto Soul de forma burlona antes de abrazarme y besarme en los labios de forma tierna

-¿Así que no me estas engañando con Chrona?-pregunte cuando termino de besarme

-¿Qué? ¿De que rayos hablas Maka?-cuestiono confundido

-Es que yo creí que…bueno yo…los vi abrazados y hablándose de forma cariñosa en uno de los balcones del Shibusen

-¿Acaso crees que…? jajaja que tonta eres-reía escandalosamente

-Explícate-ordene apenada

-En efecto estábamos hablando pero no de lo que tu piensas; solo estábamos terminando de ponernos de acuerdo en lo de la fiesta sorpresa, pero Chrona creía que te molestarías por el secreto y comenzó a llorar y sabes que a mi no me gusta ver a alguien llorando así que lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla para que no se sintiera mal…Chrona es como una hermana para mi y tu eres la chica que amo-cuando termino de hablar volvió a besarme

-Aun no lo entiendo…-hable separándolo de mi-cuando estaban hablando por teléfono dijiste que necesitabas verla y que tenias que preguntarle algo

-¿Estabas espiando mi conversación?-cuestiono con una ceja levantada

-Contéstame-fue lo único que respondí

-Aaay que celosa eres-dijo soltando un suspiro de cansancio y resignación

-Soul, responde-estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia

-Si, le dije que necesitaba verla para ponernos de acuerdo con lo de la decoración y todo eso y lo que necesitaba preguntarle era acerca de tu regalo… ¿contenta?-contesto levemente sonrojado y mirando para otro lado

-Bastante-dije sonriéndole y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios para después dirigirme a mi peli-rosa amiga-¿así que esta fiesta fue idea de los dos?-Soul y Chrona asintieron-gracias y lamento haber confundido todo y haber sacado conclusiones apresuradas-dije arrepentida y avergonzada de mis acciones

-No-no hay problema-sonrió sinceramente y no pude resistirme a abrazarla

-Eres una de mis mejores amigas y te considero como una hermana para mí-le dije aun abrazándola

-Yo-yo ta-también te considero u-una hermana Maka-respondió con pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos

-¿No se supone que esto es una fiesta?-dijo Ragnarok dirigiéndose al equipo de sonido y poniendo un disco

-SI, BASTA DE CURSILERIAS Y QUE COMIENCE ESTA FIESTA-grito Black*Star junto con Patty quienes estaban subidos en la mesita que se encontraba en el centro de la sala

La música comenzó a sonar y los dos chicos comenzaron a 'bailar' aun encima de la mesa

-Black*Star bájate de ahí, te puedes hacer daño-regaño Tsubaki

-Patty eso es de mala educación y su baile no es nada simétrico, bájense de ahí en este momento o tan siquiera bailen al mismo ritmo-gritaba Kid a los dos chicos

-Va-vamos Kid, déjalos que se di-diviertan un rato, para e-eso son las fi-fiestas ¿ci-cierto?-los defendió Chrona

-Tienes razón, por eso te amo-dijo abrazando y besando a la peli-rosa haciendo que esta se sonrojara hasta las raíces pero aun así correspondió

-Oye tu, déjala-trato de separarlos el 'hermano mayor' de la espadachina

-Vamos a bailar Ragnarok-se interpuso Liz arrastrándolo lejos de la parejita

-Ya te dije que yo no se bailar-contesto él haciendo berrinche

-No me importa, tu bailas porque bailas y fin de la discusión

-Argh, está bien-dijo malhumorado

-Ven, también vamos a bailar-dije tomando a Soul del brazo

-Maka…-hablo como un niño pequeño

-No empieces-amenace-además es mi cumpleaños, aunque sea cúmpleme este capricho por hoy ¿si?-dije poniendo carita de cachorrito abandonado

-Ufff...esta bien, pero solo por hoy-dijo dándose por vencido

-Siiiii-festeje

Y así nos la pasamos un buen rato, entre risas y bailes…hasta la hora de los regalos

El primer regalo que recibí fue de Black*Star

-Abre el mío primero-grito el ninja

-Está bien, está bien, pero guarda silencio-procedí a abrirlo y lo que me encontré fue una hoja de papel con su autógrafo enmarcada en un pequeño cuadro-gracias-fue lo único que pude decir con una gotita estilo anime corriendo por mi sien

-Ja, ya sabia que te iba a gustar-dijo de forma arrogante y con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho

-Ahora abre el nuestro-dijo Patty con una bolsa de regalo en sus manos-es de parte de onee-chan, Kiddo-kun y mío

Al abrirlo vi un bonito vestido blanco de tirantes delgados y largo hasta las rodillas

-Wow esta muy bonito, gracias chicas y Kid-les agradecí con una enorme sonrisa

-No hay de que, todo sea por conservar la simetría de tu vestimenta-contesto Kid sonriendo para si mismo

-Si claro, como sea, ahora abre el nuestro-ordeno Ragnarok

Este era una caja de tamaño mediano con un moño azul adornando la tapa, al abrirlo quede anonadada…lo que venia dentro era una esfera de cristal, muy parecida a la esfera en la que había quedado atrapada Chrona*****, solo que esta tenia una pequeña diferencia, en su interior había dos rosas, una de color rosa con detalles negros y la otra de color amarillo, los tallos de las dos rosas se entrecruzaban haciendo un bonito efecto y en el letrerito frente a las rosas ponía:_ "Mejores amigas"_

-Gracias Chrona, es hermoso ¿pero como lo conseguiste?-pregunte feliz pero al mismo tiempo sorprendida

-Yo mis-misma la hi-hice…hace un par de-de meses atrás tu-tuve un sueño con esa es-esfera y me pareció u-un bonito re-regalo-contesto sonrojada y mirando al suelo

-¿Tu misma la hiciste? ¿Cómo?

-Blair-chan me enseño y me ayudo

-¿Ósea que esta hecha con magia?

-Si

-Wow es increíble lo bien que puedes controlar tu magia ahora

-Blair-chan y Kim-chan me han ayudado bastante

-Nyaaa~ sin mencionar que tu eres una buena aprendiz Chrona-chan, aprendes muy rápido-agrego la gata quien reposaba en el sillón a un lado de mi

-Gracias-respondió la chica ruborizándose un poco más

-Hey ¿y no vas a ver el mío?-hablo un molesto Ragnarok

-O si, lo lamento-deje la esfera en la mesita junto al teléfono y busque hasta el fondo de la caja y allí había un álbum de fotos, lo saque y lo abrí, ahí en la primera hoja de dicho álbum había una foto de Chrona, Ragnarok (cuando aun era la sangre de la espadachina) y yo sonrientes, bueno al menos Chrona y yo sonreíamos-es genial Ragnarok, ¿tu solo lo hiciste?

-Pues claro-respondió de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Black*Star, Liz y Chrona le enviaron miradas de enfado-bueno, bueno, tuve un poco de ayuda ¿felices?-eso pareció tranquilizar a las chicas y yo reí quedamente

-Ahora es mi turno nyaaa~-dijo Blair, tomando forma humana

Me entrego una cajita chiquita en forma de calabaza y yo la abrí despacio como temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar dentro…pero no era nada malo, era un simple collar cuyo dije tenia forma de gato negro

-Es muy lindo Blair, gracias-dije sonriéndole a mi amiga

-Nyaaa~ que bueno que te gusto Maka-chan, pues es de mi parte y de tu papa-san

-Vaya es el primer regalo decente de mi papá…y tuyo-reí nerviosamente

-Falta el mío-dijo Soul entregándome una caja negra, en cuyo interior había una chaqueta negra muy parecida a la suya solo que esta era más pequeña y femenina, perfecta para mí

-Es hermosa-dije probándomela-y me queda a la perfección

-Genial, así no tendré que ir a cambiarla-respondió él rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado

-Gracias Soul-me levante del sofá y me dirigí a él para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Aun falto yo-hablo Tsubaki saliendo de la cocina con un enorme pastel en las manos-¡Feliz cumpleaños Maka-chan!-dijo la pelinegra poniendo el pastel en la mesita de la sala

-Apaga las velas-grito Blair

-Pero antes debes pedir un deseo-expreso Liz

-¿Deseo?-pregunté

-Si un deseo, recuerda que esa es la tradición-agrego Kid

-¿Para que pedir un deseo, si todo lo que siempre desee esta justo aquí conmigo? Ustedes mis amigos son lo que siempre he deseado, ustedes son aquellos que nunca me dejaran sola, aquellos que nunca se olvidarían de mí, aquellos que no me darán la espalda cuando surja un problema ya que siempre podremos solucionarlos, aquellos que siempre me darán un consejo o una palabra de aliento o un abrazo cuando mas los necesite y son aquellos que me salvaran de la oscuridad y la locura si es que llego a caer en ella…por eso chicos, por eso y mucho mas les agradezco el que estén hoy aquí conmigo compartiendo este día tan especial para mi, porque no solo cumplo un año mas de vida, sino que también cumplo un año mas de conocerlos a todos ustedes…mis verdaderos amigos-finalice con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos

-Ya sopla las velitas antes de que se derritan por completo-dijo Liz entrecortadamente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos con la manga de su chaqueta

-Si-conteste sonriendo ampliamente, soplé las velitas y cuando estas se apagaron todos aplaudieron y volvieron a felicitarme

Y así pasamos el resto de la velada, comiendo pastel, bailando, riendo, platicando y disfrutando de lo hermosa que es la amistad

Este, en definitiva, fue el mejor cumpleaños, junto a mis amigos, de mi vida y no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo

-Yo quiero mas pastel-grito Black*Star a lo que yo le respondí con un lindo Maka-chop

**Fin**

* * *

las frases que tienen el asterisco (*****) son referencias de mi otro fic 'una navidad NADA convencional'...no tiene mucha importancia si no lo leen, pero si quieren saber acerca de lo mencionado pues denle una leidita jejeje XD

* * *

**Yo:** bueno pues despues de (mas de) una semana por fin he terminado de escribir esta historia

**Tsuki:** ahora podras ir a continuar con las otras historias que tienes pendientes

**Yo:** esta bien u.u...pero antes ¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo amiga Tsubaki2345!

**Tsuki:** si Felicidades! ahora vete...

**Yo:** pero si ya me fui...bueno antes de irme completamente quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que lean este fic...ahora si ya me voy jeje

**Tsuki:** bueno en lo que aquella niña irresponsable empieza a generar ideas para continuar sus otros fics, yo me despido...por ahora...

**Tsuki y yo:** Hasta la proxima! :3

**Yo:** dejen reviews si creen que los merezco :) Bye~


End file.
